Training devices for baseball, golf and other sports have previously been developed for assisting proper grip alignment of a user's hands relative to a baseball bat or golf club. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,815 to Maddox and incorporates batting gloves that have alignment indicators located on the exterior portions of the gloves. These alignment indicators are positioned along the fingers of the gloves and provide visual verification when a user properly grips the bat. However, this device does not effectively restrict a user from improperly positioning or moving his or her hands during the baseball or golf swing. Other devices incorporate various structures that are secured or connected to the bat or club and guide or restrict placement of the user's hands while griping the bat or club. While these devices assist in proper positioning of a user's hands relative to the bat or club, they are not easily removable, can be uncomfortable, and are specific to the particular bat or club rather than the user. Accordingly, a need exists for a grip alignment device that aids in proper positioning of a user's hands relative to the baseball bat or golf club (or similar sporting equipment). Additionally, a need exists for such a device that effectively maintains the user's hands in proper position during the swing of the baseball bat or golf club. Further, a need also exists for such a device that is comfortable, conforming and does not inhibit the user's feel of the baseball bat or golf club, and is easily removable, small, and lightweight.